Crazy In Love
by ss stardust
Summary: After ages of not seeing one another, Mai and Zuko are finally reunited. They decide to consummate their love for one another. #maiko


Crazy In Love

Beads of sweat formed along his forehead as his chest rose and fell deeply with each breath. His hair was messy and his breathing was sharp. He looked up to see that only one more opponent remained.  
"AUGH!" Zuko put his all behind the force of his fire blast as it hurled towards the target. Within a matter of seconds the last training dummy was set ablaze.

"Looks like you haven't changed one bit," a familiar voice said from the sidelines. Zuko looked over to see Mai standing there, a condescending smirk sprawled across her lips.

"What do you want?" He sneered as he turned away.

"A simple 'hello' would've been nice,"

He huffed. "I don't do _nice_ ,"

"You don't do nice?" She mocked. "You really haven't changed, have you?" She continued as she walked towards him. "You shouldn't worry so much over an old fool like your uncle. He made his decision and now he must deal with the consequences."

"My uncle is a good man!" Zuko snapped, surprising Mai. "You don't know him like I do and you have no right to judge him!" He stormed off leaving a stunned Mai watching on after him.

[ **scene break** ]

Droplets of water continued to run down his bare chest as he emerged from his bathing room. As he dried his hair he found himself thinking of his time with his uncle. Tears welled in his eyes as he thought of the betrayal and heartbreak he alone was responsible for. There was a sudden knock at the door.  
"Who is it? Go away!" He rushed to wipe the tears from his face.  
"Which is it? Do you want to know who it is or do you want me to go away?" Mai's voice asked.  
He lingered against the door contemplating on whether he really wanted to open it or not. "What do you want?" His still-exposed chest seemed to momentarily flush the usually unbothered Mai.  
"I came to apologize, but I guess I shouldn't even bother." She remarked as she turned to walk away.

"You came to apologize? There's a first."  
"And a last," she huffed before continuing on.

She then felt his grip wrapping itself firmly around her wrist. "Wait," his voice was softer now, "don't go."  
She turned back to face him. Their eyes locked as she began gravitating closer to him. Her hand came to rest on his chest.  
"You're burning up," she noted, her lips just inches from his.  
"I've missed you," he said as he then leaned in and began kissing her.  
He pulled her in closer by her waist and into his room, closing the door behind them. His hands were holding her face at one moment then yanking at her robes the next. Her fingers ran through his still-damp hair as they lingered in a kiss.

"Zuko, I-" she started as she finally managed to break from him.

"Don't," he pushed a strand of hair back from her face, "nothing else matters." He promised as they began kissing once more.

[ **cue music from "** _ **Crazy in Love**_ **" (Fifty Shades of Grey Version) by Beyoncé** ]

He let his fingers run down her shoulder as his breath lingered on her neck. She bit on her lower lip as she became more entranced by his touch. His lips made their way to the curve of her collarbone as he continued to immerse himself in her existence.

 _ **Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no,  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no...**_

The gripping sensation that had years of build up quickly overcame them. Mai let out a soft moan as Zuko pressed his lips against her neck. She pulled him closer to herself as her hands caressed his still-damp flesh. His kisses felt cool against the continuously rising temperature of her own skin.

 _ **Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no,  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no...**_  
A wave of exhilaration pulsed through her body as Zuko's large, rough hands took hold of her breasts so delicately. He brought his lips to them and kissed them, tasting her. He was careful with Mai because he loved her in a way that he never imagined himself loving anything or anyone, and that intense feeling frightened him.

 _ **You got me looking, so crazy my baby,  
I'm not myself lately I'm foolish, I don't do this.**_

Her touch alone caused a rush of emotion in itself, but being able to fully connect with their bodies as one was a whole new experience. The coolness from the silk Fire Nation sheets ran down her back as she lay herself down on Zuko's bed. He kissed her flattened stomach making his way further down her yearning body.

 _ **I've been playing myself, baby I don't care,  
Baby your love's got the best of me.**_

Her fingers snaked their way through his hair as she closed her eyes and caught her breath. His hands reached up to hers and their fingers intertwined with each other as he continued to kiss all along her body. His lips and his tongue unafraid to go over every curve. He then proceeded to remove what little clothes remained until all of her body was exposed and bare and ready for him.

 _ **Your love's got the best of me,  
Baby your love's got the best of me.**_

He got to his feet and admired her full form, every arc and every dip. He let his towel drop from his waist and onto the floor. She, too, was in awe of his incredible build; his muscled chest, his tight abs, his enlarged erection. The veins in his biceps protruded from underneath his skin as the fire that burned in his eyes pierced her soul.

 _ **Baby you're making a fool of me,**_

"Do you trust me?" He whispered in her ear as he balanced his body just slightly above her own. His throbbing manhood hovered above quivering thighs, teasing her.  
 _ **You got me sprung and I don't care who sees,**_

Her hand caressed his cheek. "Do you still have to ask?" She asked in return causing him to smirk. He then produced a silk blindfold as she smirked back at him.

 _ **Cause baby you got me, you got me, oh you got me, you got me...**_

His fingers slipped the blindfold over her eyes. His lips lingered on her own as he tied it in the back. Her breathing quickened as the anticipation for the unknown captivated her.

 _ **I look and stare so deep in your eyes,  
I touch on you more and more every time.**_  
His hands slightly gripped around her neck as she took in a sharp breath. He continued down her chest, over her stomach and onto her legs where they came to a stop at her knees. He could feel the anticipation welling up within her and he fed off of this. He began slowly easing her legs apart as her hands closed about her breasts. He continued to touch her so that the nerves in her body would continue to respond by keeping her alert and enthralled.

 _ **When you leave I'm begging you not to go,  
Call your name two or three times in a row.**_

She caught her breath after a sudden and overwhelming pleasure as Zuko caressed her with his bold tongue. He watched as her eyes slid back in bliss. She began to absorb the feel of him almost immediately.

 _ **Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,**_

Her hands clasped down harder around her breasts as her breathing became heavier and faster. Her legs began to burn and tremble under his motions. He kissed her body as he then again made his way towards her lips. He couldn't help but to smile at her goose bumps. He thought it was cute that someone like Mai could still get so excited from just a kiss, although there was probably more at play than that.

 _ **How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.  
And I still don't understand,**_

Once his lips touched her own, her fingers reached up to caress his face and her thumb ran along his scar gently. She loved him, and he loved her.

 _ **Just how your love could do what no one else can...**_

He then took her hands, kissing them both, and pushed them down above her head with a sudden force. He held them with one as he let the other drift down towards her thighs.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his voice as smooth as silk.

"Yes. I'm ready," she answered. He smiled.

 _ **Got me looking so crazy right now,  
Your love's got me looking so crazy right now.**_

His index finger then disappeared into her causing her to take in a large breath. The slow, stimulating stroking of his finger matched that of his tongue. He continued to stretch her softness as he slid in another finger. Her grip tightened around his wrist as she moaned and grunted in pleasure.

 _ **Got me looking so crazy right now,  
Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (your love).**_

After coercing her body into a writhing state of passion, Zuko brought his glistening fingers to his mouth and cleaned off each one, savoring the taste of her. He kissed her, gripping both of her arms with each one of his hands. As they relished in each other's heat, he shifted his body until his erection was poised at her entrance. His slight teasing seemed to entice her as her saucy grin invited him in for more.

 _ **Hoping you'll save me right now,**_  
In a swift movement he penetrated her. This gasp was much bigger than the ones before and that excited Zuko. He eased himself in as to give her time to adjust, but he was sure to keep her aroused. He gripped her arms tighter as he thrust himself deeper and deeper into her each time. His rhythm continued to pick up as did their breathing.  
 _ **Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love).**_

Mai's mouth lingered open as Zuko continued to push himself deeper into her. He slipped his thumb in between her lips as she closed her mouth around it. Her tongue explored it as she continued to suck.

 _ **Looking so crazy in love,**_

The tightness and wetness from her made Zuko even more rigid and engorged. He huffed as sweat dripped from his hair and formed along his chest. He released her hands to get a better hold on her legs allowing her to run her hands up the lean muscles of his belly.  
 _ **Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.**_

With each thrust of him into her, Mai felt the buildup travel from deep in her stomach to her trembling lower body. The tension in her shattered like a wine glass that had been thrown into a fire. Its crystal shards glistening in the flames, melting in the intense heat. She heard herself let go, heard the sounds of the glass, felt the warmth of his arms, felt the pressure of his one finger, and of him inside her. She felt them rise in the flames and dance on bright embers until colors exploded in her head.

 _ **Got me looking so crazy right now,**_

She cried out for him in the darkness caused by the blindfold. Zuko smiled as he watched her come undone before his eyes. The rush of adrenaline overcame him as he slowed down in his motions.

Her breathing was heavy but slowing as he was once again leaning over her.

"How was that?" He asked, his breath chest rising and falling in sync with her own.

"Long overdue," her lips puckered looking for his own. "Did you-" she started.

"Not yet, but I'm almost there. Had to make sure you were taken care of first."

"A real gentleman." She smiled.

He kissed her. "Of course," he smiled.

 _ **Your love's got me looking so crazy right now.**_

He fixed his hands around her waist and pulled her up. Her chest was pressed against his and she leaned down and kissed it leaving a few, faintly red lipstick marks. She bit her lower lip as he started kissing her neck.

 _ **Got me looking so crazy right now,**_

She felt him start to move her once more as she then found herself lying face down in her bed. Her head rested on one of the pillows while he tucked her knees under her leaving her backside to linger in the air. He then pulled both of her arms behind her back and tied them together tightly. He ran his hands up and down her arching back, his fingers getting themselves tangled in her deep, black hair.  
 _ **Your touch got me looking so crazy right now.**_

He lay himself against her, his still-pulsating erection continued to throb against her as he tugged on her hair. He kissed the back of her neck and down her spine as he entered her once more, her body closing in around his own. She pressed her back to him and took his fill, prolonging the pleasure for the both of them.

 _ **Got me hoping you'll save me right now,**_

 _ **Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love).**_

She relentlessly moved her hips against his own thrusts feeling his shaft rear hot and hard against her own skin. He pulled on her hair as his movements became harder and faster. His other hand pulled on her smoldering skin, his fingers digging deep into her.

The pain was something they both enjoyed. It made them feel; for Zuko it was like a release of himself, of his stresses. For Mai it was being able to feel period. She wasn't so accustomed to love or fear or passion, but this was something new, something different that allowed her to explore herself.

 _ **Looking so crazy in love,**_

Zuko continued to gyrate as Mai continued to ride the rhythm. His increased speed and the sheer force of him drove her to distraction. Her hands pulled against the ties that bound her. Twinges of intense satisfaction began rippling throughout their bodies as Zuko came closer and closer to his moment of release.

 _ **Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love...**_

Panting and more panting followed as Zuko pushed himself deeper into Mai. His heart rate sped up and his grip on her tightened as his chiseled chest puffed up full of air. His mind went numb as energy surged throughout his body. The twinges of pleasure turned into riptides of pure orgasmic bliss crashing against one another. He caught his breath as his body took control and produced rhythmic contractions that endeared him to Mai and made them one.

 _ **Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no,  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no.**_

He untied her arms and fell to her side. His breathing was hot and heavy, her breathing was hot and heavy. She peeled the blindfold from her moist flesh and stared at him, her hand rubbing on his chest. Her eyes couldn't tear themselves from the boy she had loved since they were much younger. Since then he had always been a beautiful specimen of a man in her eyes, scar and all.

He took her hand into his. "I love you, Zuko," she said as she continued to stare at him. "You know that, right?"

He smiled as he turned to her. "Do you still have to ask?" She smiled back at him. "So what now?" He asked as he turned back to the ceiling.

 _ **Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no,**_

She thought for a moment. She then got up and sat on his stomach. He looked at her confused about what was going on.

She smiled devilishly as she held up the blindfold. "I have a few things in mind."

 _ **Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no...**_


End file.
